Kareoke Contest
by Jibbitessa
Summary: this is just a one shot that I wrote when i was extremely bored... It's about the Urameshi Band... and They enter a kareoke contest...


La la laaa! Okay, this story is completely aimless. All the people from Yu Yu Hakusho enter a karaoke contest. They all end up singing Queen Songs. And this is what happens. from the beginning.  
  
Yuusuke walked down the street with Kuwabara, Hiei, and Kurama. They walked past a small shop and Yuusuke stopped quickly and looked at a sign in the window. "Hey guys, look! Here's a way to get some money to buy better instruments for our band." He said, and they all gathered round to look at the sign, which read: 'Tonight starting at 6:00 we are holding a karaoke contest. Bands and single singers are welcome. Be here by 5:00 to enter.' Yuusuke grinned at everyone.  
  
"You don't expect us to enter a ningen singing contest, do you?" Hiei asked, and Yuusuke nodded eagerly. Hiei rolled his eyes. "I can't believe this." he said, and started to walk away.  
  
"Hey, wait Hiei!" Kuwabara shouted, and Hiei stopped. "It says to be here at 5:00 to enter. It's 4:50 right now, so we'd better wait." He said, and Hiei glared at him.  
  
"I never said I was entering." He said. Kuwabara glared at him, and pushed him inside. The manager looked at them and smiled.  
  
"Are you four going to enter the karaoke contest?" he asked, with a grin missing a few teeth. They nodded and the man picked something up from under his desk. "Well, you'll just need to sign this paper and wait for the rest of the contestants." He said, and then walked around a corner behind his desk to get something.  
  
"Well, I guess we should sign our band name as well as the band members." Yuusuke said, and scribbled down The Urameshi Band, after signing his name. Kuwabara was next and signed Kazuma Kuwabara. Kurama merely signed his name. Kurama, and Hiei signed Jaganshi Hiei. The manager came back in and grinned at the paper.  
  
"Thank you. You may take a seat over there and order what you will. Everything is free for contestants." Yuusuke grinned at this, as did Kuwabara. They both ordered extra large sodas and about 4 burgers. Kurama just sat down and stared out the window and Hiei sat on the end closest to the wall.  
  
"Think anyone else will even enter?" Kuwabara asked and Yuusuke nodded.  
  
"Course they will! Why wouldn't they?" He said, and started eating his burger. Kuwabara ate his first burger in a few bites and had already started on his second. About an hour later numerous people had entered and it was almost time to start.  
  
"Alright, would all contestants please specify what they will be singing?" The man asked, and a small group of girls with one boy raised there hands. "Yes, and you will be singing.?" The man asked, and one of the girls, with blond hair that had red and orange streaks in it talked.  
  
"The Misfit Teddy Bears will be singing The Anthem, by Good Charlotte." She said, and sat down.  
  
"Nice choice, Blaize." A girl with dirty blond hair that had blue and white streaks said.  
  
"Yeah, thanks Sparx." The one called Blaize said, and the man looked around again.  
  
"We'll be doing. Bohemian Rhapsody, by Queen." Yuusuke said slowly, and Kuwabara gawked at him as he sat down.  
  
"Urameshi! How can we do that song? Its so stu-" he stopped at hearing the girls called Sparx and Blaize arguing.  
  
"Blaize, I liked your choice and all. but why didn't WE choose a Queen song? That would've been cooler." Sparx said, and Blaize nodded.  
  
"Yeah, but we're best at The Anthem. Then again, we're also good at Bohemian Rhapsody. Grrr. Sorry, but I wasn't thinking. Next time, Sparx. Next time we'll do Bohemian Rhapsody, kay?" She turned to look at Yuusuke then settled back in her seat and watched as the other 5 people told the man what they would be doing.  
  
1 hour and 6 songs later, it was the Urameshi bands turn. They all walked onto the stage and looked at everyone.  
  
"Bohemian Rhapsody, by Queen." Kurama said, and Hiei waited.  
  
Hiei started slowly.  
  
"Is this the real life? Is this just fantasy? Caught in a land slide, No escape from reality."  
  
Kurama started to play the piano, and Hiei went on.  
  
"Open your eyes, Look up to the skies and see"  
  
Yuusuke started singing.  
  
"I'm just a poor boy, I need no sympathy."  
  
Hiei started again.  
  
"Because I'm easy come, easy go. Little high little low. "  
  
Again Yuusuke sang.  
  
"Hit me where the wind blows, doesn't really matter to me to me"  
  
(Hiei again)  
  
"Momma, just killed a man. Put a gun against his head, pulled my trigger now he's dead. Momma, life had just begun. Now I've gone a thrown it all away. Momma, Oooooooooh. Didn't mean to make you cry. If I'm not back again this time tomorrow, Carry on, carry on. 'cause nothing really matters. Too late, my time has come. Sent shivers down my spine, Bodies achin' all the time. Goodbye everybody, I've got to go. Gotta leave you all behind to face the truth. Momma, Oooooooooh. I don't wanna die, I sometimes wish I'd never been born at all.  
  
(Yuusuke plays his guitar for a little *yeah right* solo. then he started to sing)  
  
"I'm just a poor boy, nobody loves me"  
  
From across the room, the girl names Sparx denied that. "I like him."  
  
(all sing)  
  
"He's just a poor boy, from a poor family. Spare him his life from this monstrosity."  
  
(Yuusuke)  
  
"Easy come, easy go. Will you let me go?"  
  
(all)(let him go's are Kuwabara... *since when could he sing. oh well) (let me go's and other is Yuusuke)  
  
"Bissmillah, no we will not let you go."  
  
"Let him go!"  
  
"Bissmillah, no we will not let you go."  
  
"Let him go!"  
  
Bissmillah, we will not let you go.  
  
"Let me go!"  
  
"Bissmillah-  
  
Never never never-"  
  
"Let me goOoOo!"  
  
"No no no no no no no!"  
  
(Kuwabara)  
  
"Oh mama mia mama mia"  
  
(Yuusuke)  
  
"mama mia let me go."  
  
(all.)  
  
"Bielziboot (sp) has a devil put aside for me, for me, for me!"  
  
(Yuusuke)  
  
"So you think you can stone me and spit in my eye? So you think you can love me and leave me to die? Ohhhh, baby. Can't do this to me baby. Just gotta get out. Just gotta get right out of here."  
  
(Yuusuke does another guitar solo thingee, then sings)  
  
"Nothing really matters, anyone can see. Nothing really matters, Nothing really matters, To me."  
  
(Kurama does a keyboard solo to end, then Yuusuke sings)  
  
"any way the wind blows."  
  
"And that was The Urameshi band with, Bohemian Rhapsody!" The old man said, and they cleared off the stage. Blaize ran forward with Sparx on her tail, literally. Blaize was practically swooning over the black spiky haired one, and Sparx was grinned at the other black haired one.  
  
"Wow, you guys were awesome." Blaize said, and then jabbed her friend in the side.  
  
"Ouch! Yeah, really awesome." She said. Yuusuke nodded slowly.  
  
"Thanks, you're band wasn't too bad your selves." He said, and Sparx blushes slightly. Blaize pulled her over to the side of the room.  
  
"What are you doing?" She asked.  
  
"Nothing, what was I doing?" Sparx answered.  
  
"You were blushing that's what. Why?"  
  
"Because the black haired one looked at me when he complimented our band and-" She cut off looking behind her friend. "here comes the two we've been swooning over half the day." She said, and Blaize turned around to see Hiei right in front of her.  
  
"Hello." She said, and Hiei nodded.  
  
"Hello ningen." He said, and Blaize curled her kitty tail in fury. but held back her anger.  
  
"First off, I'm technically not a ningen. and secondly." She paused to think what would come secondly. She looked to Sparx for help. "And secondly my friend likes that one." She pointed at Yuusuke and Sparx groaned.  
  
"Aww, come on Blaize. How come you always hafta tell everyone who I think is cute?" She said, and walked off to get a soda.  
  
"Well. we've got to go now." Another girl who had just walked up said.  
  
"Oh, hey Shawdy." Blaize said. "This is Shawdy Lee. The guitarist in our group. Though we have two of them... me and her. Okay. Well, I guess we've got to go. So, see ya!" She said, and skipped out the door followed by a harassed looking boy wearing a bandana, an equally hyper Shawdy, and Sparx, who was sipping a coke, acting like that was nothing new.  
  
"And the winner is. The Urameshi Band!" The old man said. Everyone looked at the four people.  
  
"Uhh... cool?" Yuusuke said slowly, and then Kurama got up to take the prize... which was a check for about 100 dollars.  
  
"Well, we have got to go. Goodbye ningen's." Hiei said, and walked out, followed by Yuusuke, Kurama and Kuwabara, who felt as if he hadn't had enough singing time.  
  
"Next, Kuwabara. Don't worry; this song just didn't have many lyrics that you would be perfect to sing. Heh, next time buddy. Next time." Yuusuke said, and kept walking. Eventually they made it to Yuusuke's house. "Well, see ya guys!" Yuusuke said, and ran through his door into the house to tell his mom the good news. The rest kept walking to there own house... Hiei just walking, following Kurama.  
  
How'd ya like it? I think it was kinda confusing at the singing part, but I couldn't think of a way to make it less confusing. Sorry! Well, thanks for reading! 


End file.
